Kokoro
by Kanaumi Mizu
Summary: A story based on the song Kokoro. Rin's telling the story from her recording.
1. Prolog

The wind is blowing loudly. The sky is dark. I need to get there.

I saw an old cherry blossom tree far from where I am now. My eyes widened with excitement. There it is! I am finally there.

I ran and ran. Not long after that, the cherry blossom tree was right beside me. It is bigger that I thought. Not far from where I stand, an old house stood. Len Kagamine's laboratory.

I walked slowly towards Len's house. I want to remember everything I do from now. I can feel the rain coming. It matters not.

Len's house is a hundred years old. Its paint is dissolved and its walls are filled with moss. Dust covered it. Cobwebs are everywhere. It matters not.

I opened the door with a creak. Inside is dustier that the outside. I walked in a layer of dust covering the floor. My eyes search for the thing I will be writing about. As an author, it is important to search for unusual things to write. It will not be exiting if you write about common things. That is what brings me here. I am searching for the long lost robot of Rin Kagamine.

My eyes stopped on a figure lying on the floor. It has a silky blonde hair and a smile like an angel's. This is exactly what I am looking for. This is Rin Kagamine.

I kneeled beside her, looking for things that might be useful for my story. I found a button, and without breaking it, I pressed the button.

As soon as I did, Rin's eyes opened and her mouth started moving. She spoke of something, a recording. I smiled in appreciation of myself for finding this robot. It is not a waste of time. With this recording, I could make a story much, much more detailed than I could without the recording.

So, now, I present you the story of Rin Kagamine the robot.

_Kokoro_


	2. Robot

Hello there.  
I'm a robot.  
My name is Rin  
Here is my story

* * *

"You can open your eyes now" I heard a man's voice, loud and clear

I opened my eyes. The light I saw hurt it badly for I never opened my eyes before. I saw a man-no, it's more of a boy, standing in front of me. He was smiling. The boy had quite a long hair in which he tied it up into a tail that is hardly visible. His blue eyes shines and hopes. My system says he is the one who invented me.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks

"Yes," I answered "you are my inventor."

His smile widened. He stretched his hand over to me and waited. I looked down at his hand and at his smile. I had no clue on what to do.

The boy still waited for me to do something. After a few while, his smile turned into a look of confusion. It is probably because I did not do something I was supposed to do.

"Oh well," he shrugged "I'm Len by the way. Are the systems working properly?"

"Yes." I answered

"Well if it is, then you should be Rin" He smiled again.

For some reason, I could not push my mouth into a smile like Len could. Something inside of me prevent that to happen. I could also feel nothing, unlike Len. I could not hope, or wonder, or be amazed. It is clear that Len and I are very different.

"Rin, you're finally born." He smiled, a different smile this time, he is in awe "It's a miracle."

Miracle, that's how I was born.

Hours later, we spend time together, playing and telling stories. I could tell that Len was still a boy. According to the information I got, children have parents. The parents took care of the children, teach them, protect them, love them. Yet, Len did not seem to mention anything about his parents. Is the information in me wrong? Did something happen to him? Is there another probability?

"You may be wondering why I didn't talk about my parents." Len suddenly said. It was as if he could read my mind.

"My parents left me." his face, his expression changed. His eyes were not focused any longer. It was as if he was drifting to the past "I was alone, until you came."

He smiled once more. I could not understand how Len could smile in such a sad time. I could not understand anything he did. He had so many features, I had nothing. He can feel, I could not. I guess it is normal. After all, I am just a robot he made to fill in his loneliness.

"Hey Rin," Len took a piece of paper from his desk and give it to me "let's sing!"

I looked at the paper in my hand. I know how to read notes. I also know how to read words. I know how to sing. I know how to do everything we are going to do.

Len sang beautifully. I, on the other hand, sang notes. Len says that my singing was wonderful, as I was, but I know I did not. I know why to. I did not sing by heart.

"Len," I interrupted our singing. Len stopped immediately

"I cannot do this." I say

"Why not?" he asks

"You can sing with you feelings. You can be happy, sad, in awe, while I cannot" I explained with monotone voice

He frowned "I understand."

Len took the paper in my hand and put it back on his desk. He sat down with his back on me and started to think.

"Why are we not doing anything?" I ask

"Rin, I think I know what you need." He turns to me "You need a heart. And I'm going to make one… a software, called _Kokoro_. Yeah, _Kokoro_"

* * *

That is the start of everything, the day Len planned _Kokoro_. That software is now inside me.

_Kokoro_ is now inside me.


End file.
